A Familiar Fate
by Leah3
Summary: John finds something a little too close to home while on a commerce planet


**A Familiar Fate **  
Written By Leah 

**Brief Summery:** John finds something a little too close to home on a commerce planet.

**Rated:** PG 

_**Disclaimer:** Farscape and it characters are owned and copyrighted by The Sci fi Channel, Halmark and the Jim Henson Company._

* * *

  


"Rygel!" Chiana chased after him, keeping his throne-sled just out of her reach, "Get back here you little runt!" 

"Ha, ha. Sorry there missy but that's all there is!" Rygel giggled to himself and continued to allude being caught by Chiana. He turned his head back towards her, stuffing his mouth with a handful of food cubes, taunting her. Chiana stopped her pursuit when D'Argo stepped out in front of Rygel. Rygel nearly collided into the Luxan's legs. D'Argo reached down and caught Rygel's thrown-sled by the sides. 

"What the hezmana is going on here?" D'Argo glared down at Rygel and then over at Chiana, he had a firm grip on Rygel's sled. Rygel squirmed in his seat trying to get D'Argo to let go. 

"Release me!" Rygel snapped. Bits and pieces of the food cubes sprayed out of his mouth. 

Chiana walked over to where D'Argo held on to Rygel. She was slightly out of breath.  
"Well it seems that our dear royal pain in the you know what has stuffed his fat little face with what little we have left of our food cubes. We don't have nearly enough to last us more then a couple of solar-days!" 

Zhaan came up behind Chiana. The look of concern was apparent on her face. She walked over to D'Argo and shook her head, giving Rygel a scolding look. Rygel stopped squirming and stuck his nose in the air. Chiana took that quick moment to smack Rygel in the back of his head. He turned and snarled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"I'm afraid Chiana is correct." Zhaan sighed, "Our food supply is becoming scarce, we need to find a commerce planet to replenish our supplies. I could also use more herbs and other medical supplies. Aeryn has even mentioned she needs parts for her prowler." 

D'Argo glared in to Rygel's face. "The more I think about it, the idea of jettisoning you out of an airlock is starting to sound very appealing!" 

D'Argo let go of Rygel's sled, sending him back at bit. Rygel huffed at D'Argo and sped off down the corridor. 

Chiana looked up at Zhaan. "So, what are we going to do?" 

"I'll ask Pilot to have Moya scan for a commerce planet. Hopefully she'll find something." Zhaan smiled at Chiana to comfort her. Zhaan tapped her communication pin and brought her wrist close to her mouth. "Pilot, I need Moya to scan for a commerce planet. We need to get supplies." 

Pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. "Yes Zhaan, Moya is scanning now." 

"Thank you Pilot. Please let me know if she finds anything." Zhaan turned to D'Argo and Chiana. "While we wait for an answer from Pilot, I suggest we all get together and make a list of supplies we will be needing. I'll go fetch John and Aeryn. I'll meet you both in the galley." 

"Very well." D'Argo headed off with Chiana following behind him. 

Zhaan walked into the galley with Aeryn and John. D'Argo was pacing back and forth and Chiana was already seated. Finally Rygel appeared and parked himself near Aeryn at the galley table. Once everyone was gathered Zhaan walked to the center of the room. 

"Pilot has informed me that Moya detected a commerce planet near by called Talvine 7. It's a small desert planet not too far from where we are. We will hopefully find what ever we need there or at least as much as we need until we find another planet for supplies." Zhaan turned to Aeryn. "Unfortunately the temperature there is rather hot during the day. I'm afraid Aeryn you might want to remain aboard Moya." 

Aeryn rolled her eyes. "I kinda figured." 

"Tough break kid." John piped in, turned his head towards Aeryn and smiled. She gave him a short coy mocking smile back at him. 

"I wouldn't mind getting off of Moya for bit and stretch my legs." Chiana seemed eager to volunteer. John stood up and stretched his arms out.

"I could used a little fresh desert air myself." 

"Very well." Zhaan looked over at Chiana and John and smiled. "I'll meet you both at the transport pod in an arn." 

Chiana looked over at John and a big smile came across her face. He shook his head and laughed. "Alrighty then. Zhaan's taking us on a field trip." 

D'Argo walked over to Zhaan. He had too much to take care of to waste his time on a plant made of sand. "I'll stay here, keep an eye on Rygel's stomachs." 

Rygel heard this and huffed. "Well I just assume go down to the planet as well. It's getting a bit too stuffy up here." 

"Sorry Fluffy, but you're grounded." John ruffled the top of Rygel's head. Rygel looked up at John and then over at Zhaan. 

"Rygel dear, I think it's best you stay here. The three of us will be there only a short time. We will get what we need and then return to Moya." Zhaan smiled at Rygel. He pouted and then sped off out of the galley cursing to him self. D'Argo smiled at Zhaan and headed out of the galley towards the command. 

Aeryn got up and sighed. "Well I guess I'll go see if Pilot needs anything." She too left the galley. Zhaan, Chiana and John went to gather their things then headed to the docking bay. 

~ ~ ~

John found a landing dock just outside of the town. He managed to land the transport pod with out killing any of his passengers. His lessons with Aeryn were starting to pay off. 'Not bad if I say so myself' John smiled confidently to himself. "Well, here we are!" John shut down the transport pod. When they got outside of the transport pod the air was very hot and dry. John regretted taking his flight jacket with him. When they reached the market place, Zhaan's eyes lit up. They just might find everything they need here. The market place was huge, tents of different shapes and sizes and colors lined up one right after the other. Trees and flora were abundant; it was hard to believe that they were on a planet where three-fourth of it was desert. John looked around; it was pretty impressive. Chiana was eager to take a better look at her surroundings, there was too much to see. John could see that Chiana wanted to go off and explore. 

"Now Chiana," John shook his finger at her. "Don't go getting yourself into any trouble. I don't think we'll have enough to come bail you out." 

Chiana tilted her head and gave John a teasing smile. "Don't you worry about me John, I promise I'll be a good girl." She giggled as John shooed her off. 

"Wait! Be back at the transport pod in…oh never mind" Chiana was off before John could finish his sentence. 

"Don't worry John, Chiana will be fine." Zhaan smiled and took in a deep breath, "Thank the goddess, we should find everything we need here." 

While John and Zhaan walked around the market place John realized why he hated shopping with women. Zhaan had to stop at every tent and at every cart to check out everything they had and to make deals where ever she could. John took that time to look around at all the different people and things gathered in the market place. 'Like one big flea market back home.' He had noticed that the majority of the inhabitants were covered head to toe in brightly colored wraps. The wraps were detailed with colored designs and embroidered trim. Only their ice blue eyes and their golden color noses were visible. Tuffs of red and orange hair stuck out from just underneath the wraps that covered their heads. John looked back and noticed Zhaan, who was bartering with a dealer over some jikset root. He smiled at her and continued to take in the scenery. As he stood around he heard the sound of a child giggling. He turned to see where it was coming from. He caught a glimpse of a child with bright red hair run behind one of the carts. As he turned back around the small child who looked about four or five cycles old was now standing right in front of him, giggling. Her skin was a light gold color and her eyes were big and green. She looked up at him and pointed at his jacket. Curious he bent down to see what it was she was pointing at. Her smile got bigger as she placed her small finger on his IASA patch, following the outline of it with the tip of her finger. 

"Are you an Asternot?" She asked. 

John's smile faded and his eyes widened, he just stared at the smiling little girl. Did he just hear her right? But before he could ask the little girl to repeat her question the little girl turned and darted off giggling as she ran away. 

"Hey!" he yelled and ran after the little girl. Zhaan still trying to make a deal for the jikset root looked over to John wondering why he was yelling. She noticed that John was running off. She quickly finished her business with the street vendor and went after John.  
"John! Where are you going?" 

John ran through the crowd determined to find that little girl. He stopped perfect strangers asking them if they had seen a little red haired girl in effort to find her. Zhaan was right behind him yelling at him to stop. As he continued to search franticly he hadn't even noticed that he bumped right into Chiana, knocking a piece of fruit she had in her hand to the ground. 

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" She scolded. John was too busy looking around to care. He turned and started looking around the tents and in the back of carts, searching for the little girl. Chiana stood there looking at John when Zhaan finally caught up. 

"John, what happened?" Zhaan was slightly winded and confused. 

John continued to look around. "Zhaan did you see that little girl? I need to find her!" 

Chiana looked at Zhaan, who look back at her. Both of them looked at John who looked like a crazy person, breathing hard and not even paying attention to the fact that Chiana and Zhaan were even there. Zhaan grabbed John by the arms. 

"John what little girl?" Zhaan asked.

"There was a little girl, she had bright red hair..." He was out of breath and very excited. 

Finally John gave up the search, he realized that he was not going to find her in that crowd. John needed to sit and calm down. Next to where they were standing was a large stone-carved water fountain. John decided to sit along its edge. Still very confused Zhaan and Chiana sat down on either side of him, they both looked at John, who had bent over with his hands over his face. Zhaan put her hand on his shoulder. He sat up and took a deep breath and tried to calm down. 

"John, what are you talking about? What little girl?" Zhaan cocked her head. 

John looked over at Zhaan his face was red. "While you were talking to one of those dealers this little girl came over to me and asked me if I was an astronaut. She pointed right here at my IASA patch." 

"What's an asternot?" Chiana asked. 

"An astronaut is what they call those on Earth who travel in space." John explained. "How would she have known that?" 

"John, are you sure that's what she asked you?" Zhaan asked. 

"Yes Zhaan I'm sure. She pointed right at this patch on my jacket and asked me if I was an astronaut." 

They sat at the fountain; all of them were quiet. John turned his head to take another look around. Then they heard a giggle from behind them. They all turned around quickly and saw a little girl with bright red hair. John got up and Zhaan stopped him. 

"John, easy. She's just a little girl." 

John collected himself and headed over to the little girl. Chiana and Zhaan were right behind him. As John made his way towards the little girl he notice that she wasn't alone. Next to her was a woman, in similar wrappings as all the others in the market place, but instead of having ice blue eyes they were green and very wide open staring right at him. She slowly walked over to John, he noticed she had a slight limp. When she reach John she placed her hand on his IASA patch. She looked up at John and he noticed tears had come to her eyes. John wasn't sure what to do or say. What was this woman so upset about? He just stood there. She slowly took her hand off his jacket and pulled down the wrap from her face. As tears fell from her eyes a big smile came to her face. She grabbed John and hugged him tightly. John just stood there as the woman continued to hug him, he looked over at Chiana and Zhaan for help. Finally she released him from her tight hug, stepped back and placed both hands on his shoulders. The woman looked him up and down and began to laugh. 

"Commander John Crichton! As I live and breathe. You're alive?" 

"Whoa lady!" John backed off, shocked that this woman knew who he was. 

The woman laughed and then started to cry. John gazed at her unable to say anything. Zhaan noticing that the woman was crying walked over to her to comfort her. John wanted to know how she knew him and why she thought he was dead. The woman composed herself and looked up at John. John looked back at her. 

"Ok, how do you know who I am? And who are you?" 

"I'm sorry." The woman wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "I know this may sound a bit on the weird side." 

"That's an under statement." Chiana said. 

"Ah, you're not kidding." John said. "So start explaining." 

"Yes, how do you know John?" Zhaan asked. 

"Well it's somewhat of a really long story." The women said to Zhaan, unable to take her eyes off of John. 

"We have time." John snapped. 

"You see." The women explained. "This is going to sound crazy. I can't even believe this myself." 

Before she explained how she knew who John was, the woman pulled out a tattered piece of cloth from her shoulder bag and handed it to John. John hesitated and took the piece of fabric from her hand. As he turned it over his eyes became wide, his jaw dropped at the site of it. He looked up at her with disbelief. On the piece of fabric was the same patch he had on his jacket, it was the IASA logo! Chiana and Zhaan looked in amazement. John couldn't believe his eyes, how was this possible? Was this woman HUMAN? That was impossible! How did she get HERE? A swarm of questions went through his mind; both shock and happiness overwhelmed him. He didn't know if he should laugh, cry or scream. He looked at the patch one more time, just in case he was seeing things and looked back up at the woman who stood there not sure what John was going to do. John started to laugh, the woman smiled. 

"Who are you?" John asked, tears were coming to his eyes. "How the hell...?" 

"John it's going to take some time to explain." She too started to laugh and cry at the same time. "There is so many things to tell you, to ask you!" 

Zhaan walked over to John smiling, he could tell she was very excited for him, but there was still the matter at hand. She had to get back up to Moya with the supplies. She knew that now wasn't the time, John had to know how this woman knew him. "John," She put her had on his shoulder to get his attention. "Chiana and I will return to Moya." 

"What?!" Chiana wanted to know what was going on. She didn't want to leave when it was just getting good. Zhaan gave her a scolding look. Chiana huffed at her. 

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." John wasn't even paying attention. His thoughts were focused somewhere else. The woman and John were both eager to get answers. Both of them unable to understand how either one of them came to be here. Both of them amazed, confused and elated. Zhaan smiled with glee at the both of them. 

"We'll come back for you when you are ready." Zhaan said to John. He snapped out of his daze and looked over at Zhaan and Chiana. The smile never left his face.  
"Sorry Zhaan. I...I" 

Zhaan laughed. "No need to say anything John." She patted his arm and both her and Chiana headed back towards the transport pod with their supplies. 

For a moment everything around John faded into the background. He stared at the smiling woman in amazement and awe. She too couldn't believe what she was seeing. Both of them had thought that they where the only humans out here. Both of them at the same time began to speak, then laughed. Each of them offered for the other to go first. She motioned for him to speak first. 

"I don't understand any of this. Who are you? How did you get here? There's so much I need to know." 

"First things first John. We need to get inside. Once the sun starts to set the temperature drops to nearly below freezing." She motioned John to follow her. He noticed that the market place was slowly becoming empty of people. Some of the carts and tents had already been closed down and there was a slight chill in the air. But before he was going to go off with her, he had to know one thing. 

"What is your name?" 

The woman laughed, she had totally forgotten that she had never introduced herself. 

"My name is Cheryl Madison." She then motioned to the little girl, who he had totally forgotten about during all this excitement. "And this little one is Mari, my daughter." 

John looked down at the smiling little girl. 'Her daughter?' If he wasn't already confused then he was now. How was this possible? Every thing about this day was starting to wear on him. He needed answers. 

By the time they reached her home the wind had picked up and the temperature had dropped, like she said, to nearly freezing. They went inside her small home and she offered him a seat. She lit a couple of lanterns for some light and started a fire in a small hearth for warmth. John sat down on a grouping of large pillows she had on the floor and looked around. She left John for only a moment to put Mari to bed and to change out of her wrap. When she came back she was wearing a plain brown jumpsuit and her dark curly brown hair was pulled back from her face. He noticed that she had a scar over her left cheek that extended down to her jaw line. He looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back and sat down next to him. Neither one of them could keep eyes off of each other. John never really knew how much he missed looking into another human's face and from what he could tell neither could she. John slipped off his jacket and placed it next to him. Cheryl leaned over and grabbed his jacket, she had to look at that patch one more time to reassure herself that this was not a dream and that this man was real. As she placed the jacket down she looked at John; tears were starting to form in her eyes. She just smiled and he smiled back. John too was in awe, he was looking at, talking to, interacting with another human. 

"Cheryl, how did you get here?" John laughed nervously. "My god, there is just so many questions to ask." 

"I know. I don't even know where to start. I'm just as curious to know how you got here. Everyone at IASA thought you were dead." She started to laugh. "Hell, I'm sure they probably think I'm dead too." 

John looked at her and smiled. He could tell she was scared and that she felt very alone. He knew exactly how she felt. Even though he was eager to know how she ended up here he decided to go ahead and explained to Cheryl how he ended up so far from home. He explained to her how he encountered a wormhole while trying his experiment in Farscape One. He also explained how he had ended up in the middle of a conflict with people called Peacekeepers. He told her about Crais and Scorpius and all the adventures that he had gone through. He shared his stories about Moya and told her about each of the crewmembers and how they became a part of his life and how they had grown close and were in many ways his new family. She sat and listened to each of his stories with awe and curiosity. 

"My god John. You have been through so much. Well I can't compete with your story. My life here isn't as exciting. Although how I got here is very similar to what happen with you."   
John was more then ready to hear her story. 

"I arrived at IASA shortly after you were pronounced missing. I remember hearing on the news that the IASA shut down all scheduled space flights after that. When I got there the rumors were true, they did shut everything down. A full investigation into your disappearance began immediately. It was like walking on eggshells around there. No body really wanted to talk about it and your father was devastated." 

John lowered his head. He missed his father. God only knows how hard this was on him.  
"I wish there was some way to let him know I'm OK, that I'm alive." 

Cheryl placed her hand on John's arm to comfort him. "He took it pretty bad. It was almost two years before he could even mention your name." 

John looked up at her, he had turned completely white. "What? Wait a minute…how long? Two years? Now wait a minute! I've only been here for a little over a year. Are you telling me I have been here longer? I don't think so!" 

John got up and paced back at forth. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cheryl looked up at him, she was just as confused as he was. 

"John, you're telling me you have only been gone for a year? But that's impossible." 

"Why do you say that!?" John snapped. 

"Because I have been here for nearly 5 years, that's why!" Her eyes were wide. "John, you have been gone for almost 8 years!" 

"That's not possible Cheryl! What the hell are you talking about?" John grabbed her firmly by the arm. John looked her dead in the eye. "You better not be lying to me! This had better not have been some damn stinking lie lady!" 

"John I'm telling you the truth!" She saw the anger in John's eyes and it scared her. She tried to assure him she was telling him the truth. "John, it's the truth. Why would I make up something like that? What do I have to gain? Damn it John I have a daughter who is four cycles old! I'm telling you the truth!" 

John let go of her, and backed away in shock. "I…I'm sorry. I just can't believe that I have been away from Earth for 8 years. How can that be possible?" He sat back down, it didn't make any sense to him. Has he really been gone that long? It must be the truth; Cheryl was proof of that. He just sat there, unable to say anything. There had to be some explanation to support this. Cheryl looked at John.  
"John, I had no idea that you had been here for that short of a time. I just assumed…I'm sorry. I just figured you had been here longer then me. It's a shock to me as well. I can only think of one theory as to why there may be a time difference." 

John looked to her for the answer. "This I'd like to hear." 

"You claimed you entered a wormhole at the moment your experiment went wrong. Well the same thing happened to me. After your accident IASA shut everything down, it took me nearly two years to convince the IASA to resume your experiment. It took me everything I could to get your notes and your theories on paper. What I saw was amazing. I couldn't believe what you had. At the velocity at which your ship was going, mixed with the correct amount of energy, stir all that up with the magnetic field of the earth. Bam! You created that wormhole John!" 

John was trying to figure out where this was leading too, and he was all ears. This was starting to get good. "Go on." 

"I have my doctrine in Physics and Mathematics. So after reading all the reports and viewing all the information I discovered that is was indeed possible to recreate your 'accident'. Knowing I could probably recreate your accident your father encouraged IASA to let me go through with the experiment. I played around with a couple of theories of my own. What I came up with was fantastic. I'm sure you are aware of Einstein's Theory of Relativity?" 

John nodded. "Of course. He came up with a theory about high-speed travel. If you're traveling at the speed of light, the time intervals and or lengths involved must change according to the speed of the system relative to the observer." 

"Exactly! But you didn't account for this in your theory John. But why should you have? You had no intentions of creating a wormhole. The time you spent in that wormhole John may have seemed only moments to you but in theory, well now it seems it's fact, years had passed on earth. Some how I bypassed you by four years John." 

"But that doesn't explain how you could have gotten here four years before me." John understood what it was she was saying but didn't see where her being here before him fit into all of this. 

"Sure it does. Let me explain. I had every intention of recreating your accident. I based my theory on the constant speed of light and the fact that speed isn't absolute. Basically the faster you go the slower time becomes. I calculated both speed and velocity from your experiment and made it relative with the moving object, your shuttle, and the effects zero G has on an object moving at the speed of light. In theory both time and space stay in sync. I was able to bypass you by four years because of those calculations. Something you didn't anticipate. I recreated the wormhole and figured everything else in." 

This was amazing, John may just have his ticket home. He would be eight years late, but maybe, just maybe he could get back. 

"That's incredible Cheryl, but why didn't you used that information to get yourself back home?" 

"Honestly, I didn't think it was even going to work. I was willing to prove my theory even if it meant not being able to make it back. I wasn't even sure if I would even survive. I know now it did work, and here I am." 

John had a feeling she was hiding something. "What happened to your shuttle?" 

"I lost control of my shuttle and had to crash land here on this planet. A tribe of nomads that live just outside the city took me in. I fell in love and married their shaman who took care of me. It took me almost a year before I was fully recovered from my injuries." She touched the scar on her face. "I lost everything John when the shuttle was destroyed. All I have to remind me of home is that patch." 

John lowered his head and realized he still had her patch in his hand. He opened up his hand and took one last glance at the faded IASA symbol. He felt an ache in the pit of his stomach; he wanted to cry. More then ever he was homesick. Cheryl reached over and placed her hand on his. He looked up at her, tears were started to form and one managed to fall down his cheek. 

"Don't you even want to go back home?" John asked, he wiped the tear from his face. 

"No. Even if I could get back, I wouldn't leave. I have a new life here John. I have my daughter, this is my home now. It may not be much, but it's all I have. Every once in a while I get homesick for a good all American baseball game or a big ol' greasy cheeseburger cover in onions." She and John laughed together, he understood what she meant. "There's nothing for me to go back home to. My parents died when I was twelve years old and my grandmother raised me. She died while I was in graduate school. I have no brothers or sisters. I'm happy here." 

"Can't you help me?" John pleaded. 

"It took me almost two years to design a theory that worked. If I could help you find a way back home I would do it in a heartbeat. I can't guarantee I could help you get home John. You could end up somewhere else. Are you willing to risk that?" 

"Any information you could give me would help." John smiled at her. He wanted so badly to return home, but deep down he knew that he might never make it back and he would have to face those facts. 

Cheryl smiled back at John. She stood up and went over to a small shelf near her hearth. John was wondering what she could be doing. When she returned she was holding a cigar box and handed it over to John. John took the box and opened it. Inside was the charred remains of a hard cover notebook. He carefully lifted the notebook out of the cigar box and gently flipped through the pages. He looked up at her and smiled. 

"What's this? I thought you said you lost everything when you crashed your shuttle." John was amazed. The notebook contained some of her notes. 

"That's the only thing left from my notes. I'm afraid they may not be of any use to you, but if you want them, they're yours." She smiled. John stood up and looked at her. He grabbed her and hugged her just as hard as she had hugged him when they first met. She started to laugh and hugged him back just as tight. 

"If you weren't married I'd kiss you!" John was excited as a kid at Christmas seeing tons of presents under the tree. 

She looked up at him with a sad smile. "My husband died shortly after Mari was born." 

'Great John, open mouth insert foot!' He felt terrible. "I'm sorry." 

"No, it's OK John. I have Mari now and she is more then enough to keep me going. She is the best thing that ever happened to me." Cheryl smiled at John to reassure him it was OK. He hugged her again. 

They spent the next couple of hours both laughing and crying. They talked about the things they missed most about home and agreed on the things they didn't miss. The hours went by faster then had wished. When Zhaan called down to John that they had to get going, he was saddened to have to go. He would never forget the time he spent with Cheryl, to actually talk face to face with another human. To talk about things and issues that were familiar to him and to have somebody laugh at his jokes, that actually understood them. He was going to miss her very much. 

"Are you sure you won't come with us?" John asked. 

"No John, but thank you. Mari and I will be fine." She walked over to him and put her arms around him. He didn't want to let go and neither did she. 

"I'm going to miss you. I promise to come back." John wasn't sure if he would ever return and Cheryl too doubted it as well. They each had a few hours that they would remember forever. 

"I will miss you too John. Good luck and I hope you make it home one day." She blew him a kiss as he entered the transport pod. He held on the cigar box she gave him and waved good-bye to her. 

As the transport pod lifted into the air bittersweet tears fell from Cheryl's eyes, she looked down at Mari who continued to wave good-bye until she was sure the ship was gone. Cheryl picked up her daughter, gave her a big kiss and hugged her tightly. Little Mari giggled and hugged her mother back. Cheryl put Mari back down, took one last look up towards the sky, and hand in hand they walked back home. 

~ ~ ~

Back on Moya John sat in the Maintenance Bay, there was no light except for the small lamp at the table he was sitting at. His only company was the DRD he had first encountered when he was first brought aboard Moya chirping away as if trying to cheer John up. The little piece of blue duct tape still wrapped around its antenna. John wanted to be alone ever since he got back on Moya. He told Zhaan and Chiana that he would tell them everything that happened when he was ready. For right now he just wanted to be left alone. In front of him was the charred notebook that Cheryl had given to him. He flipped though it but he was not really interested in what it contained. His mind was else where. He snapped out of his daze when Aeryn came up behind him. 

"I know you said you wanted to be left alone. But Zhaan was worried about you." Aeryn sat down next to him. 

John looked at Aeryn suspiciously. "Oh Zhaan was worried?" 

Aeryn knew she couldn't lie to John. "Ok. So I was a bit worried too. You going to be OK?" 

John put his attention back to the notebook and sighed. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just found out a few things while I down there. Some things I didn't know about and other things I didn't want to know. I also realized that there's probably a good chance I'll never make it home. I'm just trying to learn to accept that." 

Aeryn tried to be sympathetic, she cared very much for John and it bothered her to see him like this. She couldn't help but noticed that he was fiddling with a burnt up book that sat in front of him. She leaned over to get a better look. Without looking at her, he slid the book over to Aeryn. She turned over a couple of the pages to see what John had been looking at. 

"What's this?" She asked, and slid the notebook back in front of John. 

"Nothing important." He said and slid the notebook out in front of him and sat back. "Nothing at all." 

He turned his gaze over to Aeryn, their eyes met and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him and then stood up. She knew he wanted to be left alone, as she turned to walk away John reach for her hand. She stopped and sat back down, her hand still in his. They just sat there in the dark not saying a word, not looking at each other, just holding hands. The only sound was the chirping of the DRD and the sound of their breathing. 

The End


End file.
